


Everything He's Ever Wanted

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Butt Plugs, Caught, Caught Masturbation, Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M, couch humping, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Dick has some alone time and Jason and Damian walk in on it.





	Everything He's Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Porn. Welcome to the self-indulgent porn.  
> Beta: kate1zena

Dick's fingers curled over the back of the couch, his grip tightening as his thighs spread wider, knees sliding down into the dips of the cushions. His hips canted and he let his head fall back, eyelids slipping closed, the cord to his ear buds teasing lightly across his chest. Soothing ocean sounds filled his ears, his body and mind existed on a plane where he was allowed to spend as long as he wanted getting off like this. His hips rocked again and he gasped, his ass clenching as he began to frantically jerk his hips, cock rubbing against the soft pillow he'd pushed between him and the leather couch. 

This was _his_ pillow. The one he didn't leave out for guests: the one he stowed away in the top shelf of his closet so that no one would be tempted to use it and then wonder why it smelled so much like him... like his jizz. He bit his lip, thinking about how long it had been since he'd had a nice long self-love session. Weeks had bled into months, which had turned into nearly a year. His cock throbbed, letting him know he was right. It'd been too damn long since he'd taken time with his sexuality; since he'd bothered to stop and tend to it the way he truly needed.

Reaching down, he adjusted the pillow and gasped, began desperately humping against the fabric, gripping tight around the plug he'd pushed into his asshole earlier. His hand slipped back behind his balls, ghosted over the gem in the handle of the butt plug, marveled at how pretty his ass probably looked all blinged out. His toes curled and he took up humping needily against the pillow again, his lips parted, voicing his moans freely. He humped right until the edge of orgasm and then pressed his chest to the back of the couch and lifted his ass upwards, leaving his cock completely without friction; wanting. He could feel it dripping his need down onto the soft pillow fabric and he imagined the wet spot he was leaving. The wet spot he'd hump in a minute because it was always more exciting to know he'd dirtied the pillow up.

His thighs tensed and he flexed his muscles, his cock bobbing in the air. More fluid slid from the tip down onto the pillow below and he humped the air a few times, _whined_ because he wanted to _fuck_. His eyes squeezed shut and he imagined fucking and being fucked at the same time. His cock buried inside his lover and another lover's length pushing up inside him, so deep, so _full_.

Dick shoved himself back against the pillow and began a frantic volley of thrusts. His breathing was rough, his entire body on fire. His thighs tingled and his cock felt beyond engorged. His balls were tight up against his body and his asshole was trying to flutter around the fullness of the plug. He wished he'd had the nerve to buy a dildo so he could fuck himself. His hole clenched tight, his prick tensed.

Dick pulled away from the couch and the pillow again, presenting his ass to the room behind him, panting as he waited out the closeness of his orgasm. He imagined the taste of Kori's pussy, the bitterness of Roy's spunk. He remembered gagging himself stupid on Jason's length once. Why it had never happened again, he didn't know. He wanted it to. He wanted that and so much more. All of them at once or one after another or – 

Anything, really. Dick wanted to _feel_. To explore with his whole body and to shudder with pleasure under or behind or in between his lovers. He wanted more lovers than he'd had in the past, too. He wanted to learn Bruce's desires, wanted to navigate Clark's frayed edges, he wanted to see if Tim liked his cock sucked the way Jason had or if he was different. If it was a _Robin_ thing or not. He wanted to teach Damian how it felt to be loved by Dick in this manner, too. He imagined how he'd love in return. He wanted Wally and Artemis and Conner and – 

Everyone. He wanted _everyone_. 

God, he was such a _slut_. The word sent him back to humping, to _fucking_ the couch and his pillow frantically, breathless needy sounds escaping him as he scrabbled to hold onto the couch as much as he needed to truly lay into the rutting. He wanted his dick buried in a tight hole, he wanted to feel an ass clench down around him as his partner unloaded. He wanted the throb and the feeling of cum over his fingers and the knowledge he'd finally done _this_ with a guy, not just sucking their cocks. 

Dick wanted to be bi, the way _he_ needed to be bi. Not the – as a snide onlooker had once put it – socially acceptable way where he mostly slept with women and sometimes sucked a dick on the side. No, he wanted to take and be taken and still eat pussy and lay with his female lovers, too. He wanted to _have_ and not be told he was just being gay in hiding. 

He whined, trembled, and narrowly didn't pull back in time. A pulse of cum spurted over his pillow and he had to fumble and push two fingers hard against the spot just behind his balls, grunted for his effort, feeling the throb of an aborted orgasm and having to forcibly relax. He was in a debacle. He wanted to cum, but he wanted to fuck forever. He could unload once, maybe twice before he was spent. But, if he staved it off again and again, he'd stay horny, _needy_ , and wanting and then when he did bust it would be _amazing_ and he'd probably shoot off twice in quick succession just out of pure bottled up need.

He shifted his knees and readjusted the pillow, pressed his prick back against it and began a slow grind. He leaned his head down on the back of the couch and moaned, arms dangling over the side, mouth open and imagining taking a cock in his mouth while he did this. Imagined the plug was another real penis. He listened to his lover's praise, the way they both whispered to him that he was perfect and doing such a good job and his ass and mouth felt so good.

Dick froze, his hips pressed hard into the pillow, cock ready to explode. He couldn't arch up again or he'd lose it. His heart beat frantically in his chest, his prick throbbed out a single squirt of cum into the soft fabric squished around him. He needed to cum. Needed to explode all over this pillow. 

It took him a minute to unwind enough to move again, slowly tilting his hips back and letting his cock dangle again. His fingers wandered back to touch the plug again, pushing at it and grunting when it felt good. He pushed repeatedly, slowly sinking down until he was presenting his rear to the room, fingers shoving at the plug frantically in some absurd mimicry of what he wanted to be doing. He wanted to be fucked _so badly_ he wanted to cry at never having had it. He shuddered, jerked his hips, felt his cock flex and fucked himself forward against his forearm a few times.

He let go of the plug and scrambled forward again, shoving his length against his pillow and rutting frantically. He was gonna cum. He _needed_ to give the soft, warm, slightly damp, fabric his entire load. He wanted to pulse it out into the fabric and feel it pool around the head of his prick and then fuck his own hot load to another orgasm; one that he'd let spurt over the leather of the couch instead if only because he liked to mentally call himself a dirty boy.

He shifted, the crook of his elbow inadvertently snagging his headphone cord. One ear bud popped out and he kept going, humping the pillow for dear life, his toes curling, his breathing rough and needy.

He heard the slide of the glass door on his balcony and a second later, "Holy _fuck_ ," and he nearly came unglued. He only narrowly managed to hold himself back, this time wanting to cry because he hadn't cum when he'd intended. He arched because he had little other choice if he wanted not to cum all over himself right in front of his intruder. He knew it put him on display. He wasn't sure if he wanted them to stare or look away. He supposed it depended on if they'd fuck him or not.

He tried to shove the thought down, shivered, and reached to yank the other ear bud free, throwing the cord on the cushion next to his player, and rested his forehead on the back of the couch, trying desperately to calm down.

" _Grayson_." A second voice, this one almost reverent. Dick knew both voices, had known them a good portion of his life. The second one he'd been hiding his desires away from entirely, to the point he hadn't told him he was even into guys. He swallowed thickly and breathed out, "Damian... Jason."

Jason cleared his throat. "Uh... bad timing on our part I suppose. We could... come back."

Dick tried to think of any obligations he'd had, desperately dug around in his memory for – _oh_. Not an obligation... a treat. His birthday. It was why he was here frantically humping his couch and it was, presumably, why he'd just been presented with one prior Robin and the present one crashing his little one-man party. Dick wanted them to stay, to bed them, to at least have them watch him finish. He bit his lip and couldn't help that he presented himself a bit more.

He heard the inhale of breath from behind him, the creak of leather. He imagined perhaps Damian gasping and Jason reaching for him, holding onto his shoulder to keep him from stumbling toward Dick and _taking_. 

Dick's cock throbbed, he _felt_ the precum dangling from the tip, knew it had to be obvious as it stringed down toward the pillow. His muscled tensed and relaxed, more spilled out and he heard the hitching breath this time, the barely there whisper of, " _Oh_ ," that meant Damian had seen it. He was watching Dick nearly jizz himself.

"Or you could stay," he replied, voice dripping with his need, as he finally got his mouth to function again. 

"Uh..." Jason sounded the way he had when Dick had fallen to his knees in front of him after an epic amount of teasing, the way he'd sounded as he'd put both hands in Dick's hair and stared down at him in a shell-socked sort of manner as Dick took his cock in again and again. "Damian's here, too."

Dick's hips tilted of their own accord. He wanted... oh God did he _want_. 

" _I know_."

Footsteps started toward him and Jason's frantic whisper of, "Damian –" was cut off with a shift of fabric and then the couch dipping beside him. He turned his head to press the other cheek to the couch, studied Damian where he'd sat, turned toward Dick, his pupils blown and his cheeks hot. One glance down confirmed he had a captive and _very aroused_ audience. He gave him a tentative little smile, biting his lip as he slowly pushed his hips forward, gasping as his prick rubbed over the cool spot where he'd been dripping. 

"Rules?" Damian asked, his voice nearly absent, strangled and choked down somewhere inside him. Flustered... his precious Damian was flustered. 

"I'll do whatever you want." It was the only way he could ask for what he wanted. Put the need on someone else and he'd eat it up once it got tossed his way. "With you, to you... for you."

"I can touch?"

Dick nodded and the couch shifted. Footsteps came toward them and Dick waited patiently as Damian knelt fully next to him. A hand slid from the back of his thigh up over his ass, cupping, squeezing. Dick moaned and the fingers got braver very quickly, sliding between his cheeks, pressing at the plug, feeling over it and then taking hold of it. 

"Relax for me."

Dick wondered how much experience Damian already had if he thought of such things. He wondered how much he'd missed in trying to keep his own sexuality at bay. He did his best to relax. The plug slid out of his ass with an obnoxious sound and Damian leaned away from him, presumably to put it on the hand towel he'd left on the coffee table for that exact reason. He heard the pump on the lube he'd left there and then cool fingers pressed at his rim, rubbed, and then inserted. Two fingers slid in all the way to the last knuckle and Dick moaned, arching for them, his penis tensing, precum dribbling out once more as Damian's fingers shifted, explored, and then Dick saw stars, his hips jerking. He felt what _had_ to be actual cum spurt from his cock, _heard_ it rain down onto the pillow, though he didn't feel like he was cumming. 

"Good?" Damian asked, his voice low, whispered reverently across his lower back. 

Dick nodded frantically, gasping for air, and he heard Jason chuckle, felt the couch on the other side dip as well. He was suddenly immensely glad he liked to fuck against the center cushion. "He likes it. Can't speak anymore, but he likes it. Give it to him again."

Fingers brushed the sensitive spot and then pulled out, plunged back in, and Dick jerked, a sharp cry leaving him as his body repeated the prior process, more of his spunk depositing itself on the pillow. He panted and Damian gave it to him a half dozen times in a row, until Dick was trembling and he was certain he should have felt like he was orgasming for how much his body had shot out all over his pillow. His toes curled as he reveled in having jizzed on it for the first time in a while. He wanted to give it more, wanted to _get_ more. He needed cock. In his hand, in his mouth, in his _ass_ if he could somehow obtain it without asking for it. 

"Please," he whispered, his voice barely there in the relative quiet of the room.

The fingers left him and he felt Damian shifting. The sound of a zipper reassured him and did the sound of the lube pump depressing once again. He waited, hands curled over the back of the couch again, his body trembling. He felt like he'd burn from the inside out if he didn't get what he wanted soon. 

He felt Jason shift and then what he _knew_ was the sound of dick sucking. He stared at the opposite wall in shock, wished he could watch, wanted to turn around and see, but he didn't want to make them think he didn't want a cock in his ass if that was where this was going. His hole fluttered, his mouth watered. He wanted to be sucking. It wasn't _fair_. He whined.

Jason chuckled and flopped back on the couch. "It's okay, Dickie-bird, you'll get some. I was doing you a favor, really. You'll see."

The couch dipped behind him and the warm press of Damian's body settled against his legs and thighs. Damian's slick cock slid along his crack and then prodded at his hole. Dick's body burned with desire. He was going to get it. He was finally going to get _fucked_ , good and proper and by the youngest Robin and _God_ , he was so _hard_. 

He choked out, "Yes, _yes_ ," and then Damian was plunging into his body and Dick was taking his first cock. It felt better than he'd ever thought. Velvety smooth heat pressed up inside his asshole, sliding in until slim hips pressed against his backside. They fit together so beautifully and Dick's entire body felt _right_. His toes uncurled, flexed, and his hole fluttered around Damian's prick. 

" _Fuck me_." He could say it now that Damian was already inside him, could ask for what he needed now that it hadn't been his idea to put it there. He panted and Damian slowly pulled most of the way out and slid back in with one quick flick of his hips. The slap of their union filled the room. Dick moaned, Damian grunted, Jason brushed his fingertips over the tip of Dick's penis, swirled his sticky mess all over the head, and then retreated.

"Don't touch his cock or he'll shoot right away. I'll tell you when."

Damian's lack of complaint hinted at an intimacy between Jason and Damian that Dick needed to examine later. He arched his hips and Damian began to actually fuck him, setting up a steady pace, his cock pulling out and plunging back in, again and again, and Dick felt alight with his desire. He turned his head to look at Jason and then down at his cock, jutting up from the parted material of his pants, just as thick and delicious as he'd always been. He wanted to suck it. He licked his lips and Jason chuckled, slid up from the couch and came around the back. His hand slid into Dick's hair, helped him lift to the right position and then guided him to his prick. 

Dick took him in with a moan. His own cock flexed, dribbling precum down onto his pillow as he trembled. He was being spit roasted. Fucked in the mouth by one prior Robin and fucked up the ass by the current one. He cried out around Jason's cock, choked on it for a second for his trouble, and set to sucking it, his head bobbing frantically, his eyes watering and his need ramping up to new and unknown heights. He'd never felt so _alive_ nor had he ever felt this amount of desperation. The cock pounding into his ass was nearly frantic now and the one in his mouth seemed impossibly huge. He didn't know how he was clinging to his load still. He'd been so close. _Was_ so close.

The thought set off a chain reaction in him and he felt his penis tense, lift toward his belly. His mouth opened more and he let Jason fuck it. His hips hunkered heedless of what Damian was doing to his ass, and he humped his pillow. He was gonna cream it. His body burned, his mind whited out, his vision blurred, and somewhere in the background he heard Damian moaning as he fucked himself against his pillow and back on Damian's cock and let Jason gag him on his prick. 

Damian's hand cupped his sac and Dick _shook_ as his orgasm began. He clamped on Damian's cock, his hips jerked hard against the pillow, his penis seemed to almost swell, and just as the first spurt of Jason's cum sprayed down his throat, Dick unleashed all over his pillow. He swallowed frantically as he knelt there, nutting all over the soft fabric he'd burrowed his cock into. He was doing it. He was cumming _with a cock in his ass_. He jerked his hips a few times and Damian hissed out, "Oh fuck, I can't!" and then he was nailing Dick hard, hunkered over him and grabbing the couch for support, both of them jolting as he fucked up into Dick's asshole. 

The cock in his ass began to throb and Dick pulled up off Jason, cum and spit smearing down his chin as he cried out, Damian's thrusts making his cock tense again, drawing that heat up inside him to burn in his belly once more. He cried out with every jerk of Damian's body, with every throb of the cock that was cumming deep inside him, painting his insides with the first load he'd ever taken like this.

The couch dipped beside him and a hand closed around his cock, helping him by jerking him off and rubbing the head of his prick against his cum-stained pillow. Dick tensed, strained, and then cried out, louder than he possibly ever had before as he came even harder this time. His ears rang, his entire being throbbed in time with his orgasm, and it was only distantly he felt Damain's cock fucking in and out of his throbbing hole. He heard a choked off shout and the prick in his ass was pulsing right along with him, giving him a second load while he emptied his for Jason.

Dick shuddered and Damian went somewhat lax behind him. Jason rubbed a hand through his hair affectionately and Dick closed his eyes. He'd worry about everything else later. About how this affected things and about if this was actually okay and about... all of it. Right now, he just wanted to drift and enjoy it. Given Damian wasn't interested in moving and Jason was still just sort of petting him, Dick figured he had time. He relaxed and just let it happen, his body unwinding and his mind freeing itself. 

This was absolutely everything he'd ever wanted.


End file.
